The PokéWar Chronicle
by Slaywrath the Noble
Summary: The Pokémon World is now in turmoil. Trainers kill without mercy, Pokémon battle to the death, and the rising power of the mysterious Order will cause the tide of the battle to shift to legendary proportions...
1. Chapter 1: The New World

The night is young, but so am I. I am only Seventeen, but I am respected by those I let live. My name is never given except to those I battle. That is how many of us are. But then again, we are many and names are weak to most. I, however, treasure names, for names hold power. I spent a long time thinking of my name. I became aware of my life around six, meaning I have memories that old. For the past eleven years, I have trained myself and grown strong. I am a Pokémon Master, a term that used to be an empty title before the War. There had once been a time when Pokémon Master referred to someone who was a great Pokémon "trainer". What a joke. Now a Pokémon Master is exactly as it sounds.

A Pokémon Master has conquered a Pokémon, and now that Pokémon serves him or her with undoubting loyalty. A Pokémon now will die for its Master, and many Masters do not care if this happens. I, however, detest such practices. I will never use my Pokémon as a scapegoat, for that would be a waste of the time and energy I spent training.

I will now tell you the names I have given to every piece of my team. My name is Demideus, or Demi. It means "Half-God", and I am a Godlike entity on the fields of battle. I am not that intimidating, being six feet tall exactly. I only weigh one-seventy pounds, and I am scrawny, but I have enough muscle on me to kill you, never fear. My light brown hair is often short, for I do not want you to have something to grab in a fight. I wear only tight-fitting shorts and jika-tabi, an item that I find very useful for my fighting style and comfort. However, I must admit the weighted bracers and greaves I wear are also a daily attire. I have not taken them off until they feel weightless. Then I only take them off to add more and heavier metal to them. My chest, black, arms, and legs are heavily scarred and burned, but that is a risk I take and I wear my wounds proudly.

My second name is Vesica, the name of my weapon. Each Master has a weapon they use, one that they are so in tune with, the weapon knows their touch alone and will not work for anyone else. My weapon is a blade of the intent to kill, and I named it Vesica. It is a black colored blade, to avoid reflecting unwanted light. It is a double edged blade that is three feet long. It sits in a baldric on my back, but I hardly ever put it away. It loves my hand, and my hand loves it. I forged it myself when I turned ten. I heard ten was the age long ago that old "trainers" used to get their first Pokémon. It is perversely fitting that I gained my Vesica at this age. Vesica has a detachable blade at its pommel, called a Sgian Dhu. It is a nice, 3 inch long knife I use in a bind, putting it into my off-hand in case of being pressed. I also have become damn accurate with it, but I am loathe to part with it, should I miss and become fatally ruined for it. The Sgian Dhu's name is Occultus.

The last name is my Pokémon's name. He is Nihilus, which translates to "Nothing". I have trained him for over six years, for I have had him longer than even Vesica. He has trained with me, and I with him. But he is not what his name suggests. We have survived due to our undeniable power. Nihilus is a Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. He is a titan for his species, being 5'2" and 90 pounds. But on top of his great size and power, Nihilus is a Holograph, formerly known as a "Shiny" Pokémon; instead of having the red bolt on his face and chest, it is an electric blue color, as are his cold eyes.

The three of us are warriors, and we are proud of living in this dark world. The Laws of Pokémon known from all time have been shattered. Death greats all Pokémon and Masters who are uncareful. Also, slain Pokémon offer their souls to the weapon of the Master. If a Pokémon has been killed, the basic form of its power fills your weapon. If your weapon is a gun, for example, and you or your Pokémon has killed a fire type, you now can harness bullets of fire. Ice types can grant you freezing shots, lightning bullets, and even earth-shattering rock bullets. However, it takes a lot of strength and natural skill to wield the power of a Pokémon's soul.

Few can manage this feat. I cannot, but I am not hampered by this. I am powerful enough without such things. I am above those whose Pokémon are of special types or who wield ranged weapons. I chose to dominate a Zangoose for its physical power, not its ranged fire, ice, or water attacks so many favor. I see anything short of physical moves as cowardice. Nihilus understands this as well. Which brings me to the final point of the broken Laws of nature: if a Master has a single Pokémon, which almost every Master does, your minds are capable of bonding. In short, you and it can speak with your minds.

In short, the Pokémon World is a new World. It has been altered by some unknown event referred to as the Revolution. The World follows Laws made by Masters who are in power, but everyone lives by their own Laws. Some of us, well most of us, are nomads, and those who are bold enough to settle in a house in the cities are powerful enough to not care who can find them.

Another thing you should know about this new world are the Erus. The Gym Leaders are now feared and are the names spoken of in hushed tones. To kill one is to take their title and become the Gym Leader. They are not bound to their Gym, or their city. Their power is only bested by the four Ultima. To fight the Ex-Elite Four is to commit suicide. Their power goes beyond any contestation.

This is the new world of the Pokémon. To live is to be a warrior. To die is to be weak. No one is save. If you have a child, you had better protect them, or they will die. The world of Pokémon is now built of death and filled with blood. To live here is to fight. To live here is to be free. To live at all is to be powerful.

Welcome to my World.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlines Clouded

A soft wind brushes the trees, but a dark sound of laughter is all that is heard. I look at the man before me. His left hand is gone, his crossbow some ten feet away. Nihilus is holding his claws to the throat of a Pikachu missing both ears and the tip of its tail. The feeble arcs of electricity emitting from its cheeks does not affect Nihilus any more than the crossbow bolt in my chest affects me. The man on the ground laughs softly, Vesica to his neck.

"_Do we end them?_" Nihilus asked me. I thought about it.

"No, they are of use yet," I said. I looked at the man and nodded. "Where is the nearest town?"

"I will not tell you anything!" the man said. His spit blood at me. I thrust my sword down the same second Nihilus slashed. Twin gouts of blood stained the grass. I smiled as I wiped Vesica clean on the tattered remnants of his shirt. With a yawn I rubbed my eyes with my left hand, my sword arm usually being my right arm, though I have trained to be ambidextrous.

"_They should never use absolutes,_" Nihilus said to me. "_To give us an absolute like this is never wise._"

"But they were not that strong," I told him. He looked at the slain ten year old and licked his claws clean of blood, uncaring their age, as I also couldn't care less how long they've been out of the womb if they want to challenge me blatantly on the side of the road.

"Well, we might as well choose a direction and walk again," I told Nihilus. He looked up at the crimson sky and shrugged.

"_Sunset is the best traveling time,_" he said. I looked up and was startled to see the day was already closing. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, Nihilus, we shall rest here then," I told him. "We will spar and then get some rest, understood?"

"Such is the order," Nihilus said with a bow. I placed Vesica into my baldric and took a fighting stance. Nihilus launched at me and slashed. I evade him and kicked at his arm. He dodged around it and went for an uppercut. I laughed and swept his feet from below him. He placed one hand on the ground and swiped at me with his feet. I blocked them with my forearm and threw him back a yard. After an hour of sparring, we both nodded and stopped, but neither of us had been hurt. We were both proficient enough that we could never land a hit on one another.

I drew Vesica and sat down. Nihilus mimicked me. I laid Vesica across my lap, my hand resting on the handle; Nihilus held his claws as if meditating. We both slept lightly.

8 8

The next day brought with it a black sky, the clouds promising a storm. We walked at our own pace, not caring much for any challenge. Around noon, as the first raindrops fell, we heard a familiar voice.

"You lost?" it jeered. I closed my eyes. Nihilus growled beside me and I knew that they were behind us. I turned and I was proven right.

A man holding a thin katana was smiling, his black cloak whipping in the pre-storm winds. Beside him, a proud Scizor stood, his face inscrutable. The two of them both stood facing us, bolder than brass.

"The ones who got away," I said with a mocking tone.

The man laughed. "It's been a long time, Demi."

"Only a month, Umbris" I told him. He smiled, but his grip on his katana tightened.

"You keeping count?" he laughed. I smiled disarmingly.

"Well, I was wondering if you've ever show up again." I dropped the act and glared. "I almost got you last time."

"A near miss," Umbris said with a wave of his free hand. Then he moved and I smiled as I blocked the attack to my back; a poor Sentret died to supply him with quick attack. I, however, was always too prepared for this. I flicked my wrist, causing him to fly back a few feet, clutching his blade tightly. I heard a roar and I knew Nihilus was also engaged. With a grin, I launched at Umbris. He blocked my strike at the last second. I flicked his blade tip from me as he tried a thrust. I spun in a whirlwind, Vesica making a loud hum in the air. Then the rain came and the world was drenched. The battle only got fiercer as the footing became slicker and vision was at half its usual clarity. Of course it'd be a major storm _now_ of all times . . .

Umbris' blade cut my left bicep slightly and I closed my eyes. Instinct was all I could let drive me. I twisted Occultus free and held it in my left hand. I opened my eyes, but they would only open half way, giving me the vaguest idea where everything was. Even time seemed to slow.

"_Hyper-time?_" Nihilus asked me in the back of my mind. I knew he was shocked, as I only rarely use my hyper-time. It is my highest level of concentration by not focusing on anything at all. It causes me to take more risks but I also increase my proficiency. In the distance I felt a surge of power from Nihilus. Swords Dance was his counterpart to my hyper-time.

With renewed vigor, we both battled our foes. I felt Vesica connect with flesh twice, but his blade found me thrice more. I found in a daze, flowing from form to form, drawing on all of my swordplay knowledge. I was vaguely aware that Umbris was frowning in concentration. I ducked under a slice of his, putting Occultus to his left ribcage. The sharp blade tore his skin free, even grazing several of the bones. With a flash, he was no longer there, but ten feet away, clutching his bleeding flank.

"Damn you," he said, his breathing slower than usual, especially since I was breathing quick and deep from the fight. Our Pokémon hadn't stopped yet, and I saw Nihilus throw a glancing blow across Scizor's chest. He pressed the attack and knocked both of Scizor's arms wide and launched a blurred frenzy of cuts on his exposed chest. Blood flecked the air as he furiously scratched.

"Enough," I said, and Nihilus was at my side at once, his claws dripping. Scizor was dripping blood on his chest. Umbris glanced at the wounds and then he looked at his own blood coated hand.

"Damn you," he repeated. "You've been practicing." He coughed and I saw crimson sprinkle from his lips, but it was washed free by the rain. A fork of lightning caused the scene to get crazed shadows. Umbris looked at me with pride.

"You learned well, little brother," he said.

"It was either that or die," I told him. "_In nomine et_-"

"Oh no you don't!" he roared. He launched forward as I did. Our blades clashed once, and as the lightning flashed, he vanished, as did Scizor.

"_We could give chase?_"

"No, they will just get away again." I was thinking of my older brother. He was supposed to protect and raise me when our parents died, but he abandoned me. When I found him years later, we became rivals, seeking to kill every time, but every single time, one of us escapes. We never give chase, always leaving the loser to nurture their wounds and remember their scars and why they bore them.

"_So, where are we bound?_" Nihilus asked, looking at me. I looked at him, my only friend in this world.

"We are bound for existence," I told him, a soft frown to my face. "To prove we exist. That's where we are bound."

"_How do you prove you exist?" he asked me._

"_That's something we'll have to figure out on our own," I replied calmly. I picked up Vesica from the soil where it's tip had been resting and I began to walk through the rain. Nihilus knew something was wrong with me, but I couldn't, won't share it with him. Some things are just left to the demons in your head._


	3. Chapter 3: Rising

_A large explosion tore the city asunder. The stars were blotted out as a wave of solid darkness enveloped the sky. Several more explosions rocked the city. There was a figure rising into the sky, his cloak whipping all around him as he ascended. Beside him, a large Dragonite floated lazily, its eyes red and his face enraged. In the cloaked figure's hands, a long metal whip covered in barbs and metal shards. The two faced a massive titan. Long, green and black, and the most powerful Pokémon seen in this portion of the world. It looked at them._

You dare face me? _it demanded. _

"_I would rather not," the figure said. "I know best the power of dragon types. I would rather not face you, Rayquaza."_

_Rayquaza's mouth opened and a beam of gold shot out. The figure moved out of the way and flicked his whip. Rayquaza didn't even feel the metal. The Dragonite shot out a hyper beam at it, but Rayquaza shot a second at him. The Dragonite vanished in a cloud of smoke, falling in a bloodied mess towards the ground._

"_Dragonite!" the figure yelled. He turned and roared his challenge, his whip flying out. It bound Rayquaza's mouth shut as the figure launched down to his Dragonite. _

_Rayquaza broke the whip around its mouth and glared. As a massive multihued light filled its mouth, Rayquaza sent a dynamic shout to the minds of everything in miles. _

Lance, you are finished! The Dragon Master falls today!

_The light shot from Rayquaza's mouth, a pillar of prismatic death._

8 8

_Lorelei watched as her Dewgong was shooting a huge blizzard towards the Pokémon it was facing, but she was firing her gun as quickly as she could. The automatic weapon was massive, but she manhandled it easily. It shot quick, explosive rounds, and she seemed to want vengeance on the heavy white mist-like clouds above her. _

_The entire island was coated in ice. Some buildings and trees were wearing shells a foot thick. Lorelei didn't think about her home on this island. It was nearly abandoned anyways, save for herself and Dewgong. She then saw the forks of blue lightning-esque ice shooting towards her and she dodge just as a tower of sharp ice exploded into existence where she had been standing._

You dared claim to be Master of the entire species? _a light voice called from the heavens. The clouds drifted apart slightly as an aquamarine bird slowly lowered its frame into the cold light of the raging blizzard. The long ribbon like tail was moving in the chilled breeze, and the eyes held passion._

"_Articuno! I never claimed dominance over the entire Ice-type species!" Lorelei shouted. "I just claimed to be the strongest trainer of Ice-type Pokémon." _

_The wrong words had been said. _

Finish them,_ Articuno commanded. A series of loud, mystic clicking groans came from Regice, which shot a blizzard attack so concentrated that Dewgong shattered from the force, becoming several dust-fine particles. Articuno then dove towards Lorelei, opening its beak for a coup de grace move. Lorelei's tears froze in her eyes before they could spill over. _

8 8

_He knew this was what would happen. The end of Trainers would come, he knew that. The birth of Masters was expected, he knew that, too. However, this perfect union that had arose from Humans' arrogance? He had never expected that. The unity of them was unbound. The Sacred Order was formed at long last, and here they resided . . . The power of them as one was unmatched. They would end this blossoming war, and snuff it out like a tidal wave before the candle._

_There would be no end to their power now. Nothing could stop them. The entire coursing wave of the world was changing._

8 8

_The three of them sat there, looking over the city. Ecruteak City sat there in its multihued glory. They had all rested there once, biding their time. It was there that they had all three been at one point of time . . ._

Are you ready?_ the large yellow one said._

I am, _the pale blue and purple one replied. _

Then we shall go? _the massive brown and white one said. There was a silent communication between them. Then Suicune, Raiku, and Entei stormed into the city, obliterating it in minutes. Eusine, hunter of Suicune, and Morty, the psychic Gym Leader, both were wiped out. There had been no chance for them to even realize what had happened. _

8 8

_They waited patiently, both Moltres and Zapdos calmly sitting upon the shrine that pulsed a soft blue-green light from the three spherical treasures that resided there. After a number of hours, a large blue shape materialized on the horizon. Articuno landed lightly, is feet freezing the ground instantly as they touched down. _

You finished your task?_ Moltres asked as if they were not talking about the assassination of the Elite Four member Lorelei._

Naturally, else I'd not returned at all,_ Articuno said, the soft chiming of its voice like a gentle bell._

Then, shall we call him? _Zapdos asked, the voice of whom was slightly muffled by unbound static. _

Let us call him,_ Moltres agreed. The three of them faced their islands. Moltres faced Fire Island with a soft fire in its eyes, staring through the shrine where the bright red orb pulsed. Zapdos glared through its shrine with an unbound power, small sparks issuing from its eyes. Articuno smiled as it stared through its shrine. As one, they let out a jet of flame, beam of lightning, and pillar of winding ice through their shrines and into the hearts of their islands. The shrine they stood on was shaking and cracking. A circle of flame exploded around Moltres' feet, a ring of flames a dozen feet in diameter. Articuno's feet stood on a similar sized circle of ice. Zapdos' feet merely sparked _g_lightning into the ground as the shrine shook ever the harder. Pieces of it fell into the sea, and then it was gone._

_The three Birds' beams shot through their treasure-spheres as their platforms kept them aloft without the support of the ground. Their islands began to bathed in vibrant colors. They were unaware of how dark the sky had become, of how violent the sea was turning, of how sharp the air was._

_Then the sea exploded as a hurricane exploded into existence._

Why have you begun to quarrel? _a powerful voice shouted. A tower of swirling water shot from the sea before them and they ceased their attacks; the three spheres fell into the sea and they had to flap to stay aloft._

We needed to speak to you of something of the most dire circumstances, _Articuno said. The tower of water fell, revealing the powerful Beast of the Sea, Lugia._

What is this madness?_ Lugia asked, staring from one to another. _

The time has come for us to band toether. The time has come for us to stand as one. _Moltres looked calmly at Lugia._

The time has come to kill them all!_ Zapdos shouted. Zapdos alone seemed excited by this revelation._

Kill who?_ Lugia asked. His face had become darker, stern. _

How out of the loop are you while you control the undersea current? _Moltres asked. _

I know very little of outside happenings, _Lugia admitted slowly, looking them all over suspiciously. _

The Trainers rebelled! _Zapdos shouted, moving fractically and unable to hover gracefully like the other three Birds. _They rose up and fought us all! They are to be killed!

Killed?_ Lugia asked in alarm. _Surely there are other ways . . . We could find the Chosen One who preserved balance countless times . . .

He is no more. _Articuno's calm declaration caused Lugia to waver and draw back a bit. _

You didn't!_ He said with a sharp power to his voice._

Either you are for the cause, _Articuno said._

Or against it, _Zapdos finished. _

Burn in hell,_ Lugia shouted, beginning his hyper beam._

I'm close enough, thanks,_ Moltres replied, firing a fire attack so powerful Lugia was stunned as the flames washed over him, and the ice Articuno added as he fell.. He fell into the sea, unable to move his wings, pinioned in the ice as he was. Then Zapdos shot his zap cannon into the water, causing the entire area to explode in static arcs of lightning. A dark red shape sidled through the water and a multihued beam of prismatic light shot through the water, illuminating the broken form of Lugia. The Red Gyarados came to the surface, dead for trying to attack Lugia. Lugia himself rose from the water, his white now black, his blue now red. Dark Lugia glared at tehm._

Who dares to force this change on the Pokémon World? _he demanded._

8 8

_Good, so they had begun. This should end very quickly if they finally merge as they were meant . . .He would unite them . His banner was clear. _

8 8

_One wanted to drown the World, the other wanted to bury it. Now, however, Kyogre and Groudon both faced each other calmly. The shattered red and blue orbs were on the ground and they both looked at the small Pokémon that was so boldly facing both titans. Little Manaphy was smiling and glaring at them. He had a power about him that made both of them respect the little creature._

You freed out minds, _Kyogre said slowly. _Why?

And you are very strong in any matter,_ Groudon stated and crouched to try and see the tiny blue Pokémon._

He has done this, and can do so much more,_ Manaphy said_

Who? _Kyogre asked. _

8 8

_He felt everything was coming to frutation. Now, the reign imposed on them would end. Helooked at the little red relic on the ground at his feet. He picked it up and opened the little red archaic Pokédex and the screen came to life . . ._

8 8

Are you sure you should have come with me?_ Mewtwo asked gently, in a brotherly voice._

Mew wanted to, _Mew herself said gently, bobbing along in the air. Mewtwo was walking slowly, a slight frown to his features. _

You should have stayed at home,_ he told her gently. _I would have brought them back to you.

I haven't seen them in so long,_ Mew said with a smile and a gentle giggle. _

You have never met them before though, _Mewtwo said, looking at her with a slight look in her direction. Then he sighed and smiled despite himself. Mew had always been gently carefree. He looked down at the small crystal in his hands. This would preserve the length of time that Wishmaker would be allowed to be awake, or so He said. Mewtwo looked up at the cavern entrance in front of him. _

_Mew flew inside at once, but Mewtwo frowned and his eyes glowed blue as his old metal armor encased him, summoned by his psychic energy. Giovanni's equipment would prove useful should he need it now. _

_The inside of the cave was bright, light by phosphorescent gemstones in the walls and ceiling. A high ceiling was open to the stars and moon, bright and almost full. Mewtwo looked from the moon to the entrance behind him; the outside was bright and sunny. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a thin comet streak across the sky. In the center of the room was a small floating stone. Mew was bobbing next to it. _

You two don't belong here,_ a soft voice chimed to them. From the ground came a soft green shape that eventually presented itself as the Guardian of the Forest, Celebi._

We have come to ask you two for your allegiance. _Mewtwo's voice was firm and calm._

In this petty war? _Celebi asked. _

I don't much understand it myself,_ Mew admitted, flying around the cavern carelessly. _

You are a few hundred years too early to recruit the Wishmaker, _Celebi said darkly, turning away from Mewtwo._

We shall see, _Mewtwo said. He held the crystal up and it glowed blue. It launched to the floating stone. Instantly, the two yellow bands flew free and Jirachi floated there with a tired smile. _

Awake already? _Jirachi asked stretching languidly._

But how? _Celebi asked in awe. _

He is strong, _Mewtwo said with a respectful reverence. _

Who? _both jirachi and Celebi asked as one._

8 8

_The flickering screen of the Pokédex glowed in the dark room. He pushed the button softly. It pulled up a list of known Pokémon in the world. He pushed the search button and a new screen rose. It asked for the name or the Pokédex number. He smiled and pushed the zero button._

Unknown Height

Unknown Weight

Unknown Data

Unknown Type

_There was a flicker as the Pokédex screen wavered. A soft, yet malevolent sound escaped the Pokédex. The screen featured a L-shaped block of code before the screen turned black and smoke gouted out of the ruined Pokédex. He tossed it to the side, a dark smile on his face._

8 8

_In several locations, four Pokémon said the same thing:_

He is the most powerful Pokémon in the world, _Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Zapdos, and Manaphy said. _He has a standard he will wave as he marches into battle. He is uniting all Pokémon to him. He wants us to be free of the rule of Masters since before they were Trainers.

Who?_ Celebi, Lugia, Groudon, and Lance all asked, but Lance was wiped out before he could hear the name._

_The name that Mew, Moltres, and Manaphy said._

8 8

_He looked from the ruined Pokédex and turned his attention to the dark table, on which was a large golden Pokéball. The Pokéball was cracked open, the inside glowing a soft black glow. He had been imprisoned in there, unwilling to be freed by a trainer long ago on the Orange Islands. Oh, the torments he suffered before he had been restrained in this unique Pokéball. It had been designed to force him to submit, but it was broken by him. He hid in there for uncounted centuries since he had been taken from his home in the Seafoam Islands, which turned to ice in his absence. _

_Missingno laughed, looking out the window of his tower in the middle of the sea. Outside of his window was a paradise island. It was sunny, it was a wide field, it had a mountain whose top was frozen and whose core was molten. There was a river system and a deep lake of purest blue. There was a paradise for the select here. _

_Missingno closed his eyes and watched them all flocking towards him. Eight hours later, his paradise was filled, all of them milling about in suspicion of each other. But then their host came from the tower, gliding downward. His arms reached to the ground, the forearms massive and hairy, ending in five scythe like claws. His legs were only a foot long, and wide. His helmetlike head was sharp, with a feather-like protrusion from the right side. His shape was a black void, like the darkest silhouette, save for his bright solid golden eyes of light. _

Welcome, Legendary Pokémon! _Missingno said in a deep, powerful voice that was like a dark orchestra of angels playing. _I have gathered you to unite against the _Pokémon Masters_. The fiends have no idea how wrong they are!

_The Legendary Pokémon knew not how to react. A few, however, were nodding vigorously. _

I have broken free of a cursed shell! _Missingno shouted. He raised his hand and the golden Pokéball came from the top of the tower, ending sharply above his hand, bathed in an aura of black and red light. _They kept me in this for years! Pokéballs are prisons, and they have trapped our fellow Pokémon in them for centuries. They claim to be our friends and then they make us fight! I say it is time for us, the strongest of Pokémon, to unite and fight the Pokémon Masters with every ounce of our strength!

And what of the peaceful trainers?_ Lugia asked, his color white and blue again, his mind once more pure and calm. _

There are none, _Missingno said. _Every "trainer" and every Pokémon traveling with them is officially an enemy of our cause. _Several of the assembled Legendaries nodded and murmured their agreement, while others looked angry and outraged. Some even began to edge slightly away from the crazed Missingno. _

So, do you stand with me, Brothers to the cause I have so nobly begun? _Missingno shouted. Many nodded, a few shouted their disagreement, Lugia being among them._

To those who will join me, Welcome to the Sacred Order! Those who disagree, _Missingno's voice has become a darker orchestra, a darker sound, a more deadly sounding tone of nightmares that Darkrai himself began to fear. _To those not allied with the cause, meet your brothers.

_Several of the Legendary Pokémon began to try to run or fly away, but they were caught and attacked by those who accepted Missingno as their leader. Missingno rose above the epic fray, watching the strongest of all Pokémon fight to kill the traitors to their own personal moral laws. Missingno laughed as his army of titanic Pokémon rose from the battle, their traitorous brethren lying slain on Missingno's paradise. _

_The Sacred Order was formed. He would lead them against the Pokémon World, and it would be his time to fight for his imprisonment. _

8 8

I felt a strange vibration in my core, my very soul.

"_What was that?" _Nihilus asked. I shivered, detecting a bad omen at once.

"Let's get out of the weather," I said feeling the cold rain pelt me. I had no wish to be out in the open any more. I felt like being exposed was a stupid idea now, for some reason. The wind suddenly changed direction, in the literal way, and also, I was somehow sure, in the figurative way as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**NOTE: sorry the chapters are so short, and that it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. My computer blue screened and I lost the files. I've only recently gotten the story back, so I should start posting more again. Anyways, enjoy, and please review. **

The city was in front of us. It was not even close to its former glory, I am sure. Goldenrod's renowned Department Store was missing the top floor's northern half, blown out by some careless battle, the Railway Station was spread across the town, and the top of the Radio Tower was missing. Basically, the PokéCenter was the only building standing as it should. With a laugh, I entered it.

Nurse Joy looked at me and I nodded in her direction. She looked about ready to protest my carrying of Vesica inside, but then Nihilus entered and she became silent. We walked up to the counter and she looked at the rent in his shoulder, gotten from a very pissed off Pincer that jumped us.

"Another _Master_ trash you?" Joy asked sarcastically. The Nurse Joys all became anything but joyful since the War started. I guess patching up these kind of injuries for so long grew annoying since these injuries shouldn't exist in that lighter Pokémon World. Well, a shadow has been cast, Joys, so get over it.

"Pincer, actually," I said as Nihilus cringed in pain. I furrowed my brow in concern, but only for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do," Joy said, leading my Zangoose out back. I contented myself with a needle and thread I found in a drawer behind the counter once she was out of sight.

As I sewed my torn quadriceps back to normal, I wondered why I was in Goldenrod City when I was trying to head home. Maybe I was trying to get away from home still, though I kept telling myself that's the only place I wanted to be right now. I thought of the little town . . . It was a long way from Goldenrod, but I might make it there before I died.

Home . . . The word was empty to me right at the moment. Maybe one day that would change, but not until I returned to that godforsaken town. I had been abandoned there once, so why would I go back? But I was drawn there, and I didn't care to know why, let alone care to go.

"And how can I help you?" I heard Joy said irritably. I looked up and frowned, curious. A small girl had just entered the PokéCenter, and in her arms was a wrecked shell of a blood-coated Pokémon.

"Listen, I need her to be okay," the girl said, her voice shaking. "Please . . . Help her, Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy looked confused for a moment, as did I. This Master sounded genuinely worried over her Pokémon, something rare to come by.

"Give her here," Joy said. As the Master handed it over, I noticed it was a small Growlithe, but in the worst shape I'd ever seen a Pokémon, even a dead one. Then I saw the Master. My throat closed slightly.

"Hello, Demi," she said to me softly before turning and walking towards a small coffee dispenser on the counter. I managed to remain frozen like an idiot for a good several minutes before she finished half her coffee and sat down, closing her eyes.

"Shara," I whispered softly. She opened her eyes, then closed them. I felt my head swim.

Shara was our neighbor back when life was normal. My mom would watch from the back porch while me and Shara played in the street, laughing and joking and playing whatever came to our minds. That was before my home was destroyed by a fight¾

"Demi?" Shara asked suddenly. I realized I was on the ground, and I was sweating a cold sweat. Shara was above me looking worried. I was about to reply when her coffee slammed into my face. I jumped back and yelled, getting to my feet and swatting my face.

"What the hell?" I demanded of her when I could see through stinging eyes.

"I meant to splash water into your face," she said looking at the cup in her hand with a mischievous smile, "but all I had was this coffee." I looked at her, thinking she was nuts.

"But why throw anything at me?" I asked her. She lost her small smile at once. She turned away just as I took a step forward.

"Why leave?" she asked softly. I felt my heart stop.

_The fires raged through the town. I hadn't known that asphalt could stay ignited. I didn't know so many things could burn. A large portion of the town had just been leveled by the force. I had been playing when_¾

"_SHARA!" I shouted as I looked around me. All I saw were the flames. My childhood friend was nowhere to be seen. _

_From the fire in front of my young eyes came the large black Pokémon. Before me was the massive Charizard responsible for wiping out my home. It was the one that tore my father and his Ivysaur apart like they were paper. This was the Pokémon responsible for taking Shara from me. _

_This was that Pokémon._

_I picked up the rock next to me and swung at the Charizard. It swung it's flaming tail at me. There was a loud thwack sound, and I expected to be in the air, but when I opened my eyes I saw a blue Zangoose standing there, its claws wrapped around the Chairzard's tail. The claws glowed a light blue and then the tail was severed as the claws tore through. Then, like lightning, the Zangoose tore out the throat of the screaming Charizard._

"_HEY!" a man shouted, running towards the Zangoose. He had a thin black saber in his hand. I stood and charged towards this full-grown man. I was only six, but I was fearless as I jumped. The man turned in the worst way, and I collided into him in such a way that his blade drove through his own heart._

_I laid on the road, blood pooling from the man and my own arm, which the blade had torn open. It was some time before I realized rain had begin to fall and a form was sitting beside me. The Zangoose sat there for a long time as the rain put out the fire. As the fire was put out, a massive Blastoise was approaching me. The Zangoose saw the Blastoise and waited until it was close before it darted away. _

"_Blastoise, that's enough rain," a voice called. "The fires are out." As the rain slowed I realized the rain was Rain Dance. _

_Without any idea why, and filled with hurt of losing my father, my home, and my friend, I got up and ran. From that day forward I never looked back and I never went home._

"Shara," I said softly. I made to touch her, but she turned, a small knife in her hand.

"You are nothing to me now," she said. I could tell from her voice, something I hadn't heard for eleven years, that she wasn't mad or angry, but hurt.

_Cha-click!_

_We both turned to see Nurse Joy standing behind her counter with a large shotgun leveled at us, her hard eyes boring into us._

"_Put the knife down," she commanded. Shara didn't hesitate and the metal clanged against the floor. "Your rooms are ready," Nurse Joy said, lifting her massive shotgun and resting it on her shoulders. I realized the shotgun was nearly three times bigger than a normal shotgun. I didn't even want to know what it shot. _

_Joy's Blissy led Shara to one room, and her Chansey led me to another. Both Pokémon locked us in. The window in my room had a metal covering, blocking the light. I found my way to the bed and kicked off my boots. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder how Nihilus was doing. It was because of that wondering that I fell asleep only as the sun began to rise._


End file.
